Daddy Dearest Series
by charmed-chan
Summary: Ever wonder what our favorite/least favorite characters would be like as fathers well all of them will get a chapter to be daddy to our favorite pink haired ninja. Cute/funny series, about family and fatherhood. vote for the next father!
1. Gai

Daddy Dearest Series

Chapter One:

Gai

* * *

It was just after dawn, the sun had just peaking above the Hokage monument.

Early morning sun illuminated the village hidden in the leaves in a soft golden light, while chasing the chilly night air.

Most of the villagers weren't even considering getting out the warmth of their beds for another three hours at least.

One said villager was up and had been for the last two hours.

"How many laps, is that my precious flower?" Asked the joyous green jumpsuit wearing Maito Gai was he came to a quick halt in the middle of his lap.

His only answer was a happy bubbly laugh complete with spit bubbles. Gai looked down at the pink haired angel strapped secured to his green chest. His eyes filled with tears which streamed happily down his cheek. He wrapped his arms around the bundle secured to this chest, and happily sobs at the beauty of her.

His little blossom.

"Now my precious blossom what lap were we on?" He questioned again.

This time he received an answer.

"wo, wo wo" she happily chanted in a sing-song happy voice.

"That's right my wonderful flower, we only have four hundred and ninety eight left of our morning excises." Gai gushed in an excited manner, with he took her in a run, and excited giggle cheering him on.

-300 hundred laps later-

It was mid-morning the sun heated the air to a comfortable warm, for the autumn season.

Our favorite green beast came to a quick halt, breathing coming out in huffs, with sweat on his brow.

"What lap my beautiful lotus?"

"wo wo wo" chanted the little girl clapping her hands in joy.

"Are you sure my angel?" he asked his breathing evening out.

She looked up with jade eyes through cherry blossom colored curls. "wo wo wo" she insisted smiling with her two bottom teeth shiny brightly.

Gai's eyes filled with tears. "Of course my blossom, how could I doubt you."

-Hours later-

Gai poured himself into the booth next to his friends, careful not to wake his precious cargo.

"Where have you been all day?" The red eyed beauty Kurenai asked, softly petting the pink curly head of the sleeping baby.

"Doing laps" Gai whispered back.

"With the kid" Asuma asked, putting out his half smoked cigarette before placing it behind his ear.

"Of course, my precious flower counted them for me." Gai stated proudly.

Kurenai gave a motherly smile; Asuma just gave a half smirk.

"So how many laps did you do?" Kakashi questioned from behind his orange book.

"Two" Gai said proudly.

* * *

o0o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Fin-

AN: Standard disclaimer applies!

THANKS FOR READING

Summary: Sakura- centric one-shot series with each chapter with her having a different father. Each chapter is its own. I'll take suggestions on the next lucky father. But I plan to go through them all. My friend Irontessen gave me this idea. So I decided to try it.


	2. Kakashi

Chapter two

Kakashi

* * *

"And do you know what happened next?" the pink haired four year old asked really animatedly, looking up at her father who had his nose in his orange book.

"No, what happen?" the even tone of her father came from behind his book.

"A big brown cat jumped into the yard with a bow on his ear, I've never seen a cat that big, have you seen a cat that big." She said dramatically her arms waving in the air to show the excitement and the size of the cat.

"Not yet."

"Then guess what happen."

"What?" he asked, turning the page of his book, eyes never leaving the pages.

"These kids jumped in the yard and started to chase the cat. They were ninjas like you, did you ever chase the cat." She curiously, looking up at him with big emerald eyes, framed with pink locks.

"Nope, I've never chased a cat." He said, reaching down to grab her hand, as they came to the corner of the street, looking both directions he led them across the empty street.

She looked up at him, flashing a happy smile, showing off her missing front tooth proudly.

He let go of her hand to turn his page, only to bring it back to his side, so she could hold his hand. She did she held his hand, in her tiny one, keeping a secure hold on two of his five fingers.

She got abnormally quiet; he wondered what she was thinking about so intently.

"Kakashi, you're early, we didn't expect you for another hour." Came the joking feminine voice of Kurenai.

"Hello Sakura, want to seat with me, to save me from all these boys." Kurenai asked voice soft and motherly.

Sakura gave a big smile and climbed into the booth with Kurenai's help. Kakashi slid in next to the smoking Asuma.

Kakashi just gave a nod, briefly looking from his book to Asuma, to his cigarette.

Asuma took a final drag of his cigarette before putting it out.

"Daddy?"

"Yes pinky"

"Where do babies come from?"

Asuma choked his drink.

Kurenai, was biting her lip, face full of amusement.

An orange book was set on the table top, and a dark gray eye, met jade ones in a stare off.

A sigh came from cover lips.

"The Hokage." Was the single answer that flow from his cloth covered lips.

Asuma and Kurenai looked on mixture of shock and hilarity.

"How?" came the innocent follow up question.

"It involves lots of paperwork and is very boring."

"Oh Okay"

Kurenai and Asuma were shaking in silent laugher.

Kakashi buried his nose back into his orange book.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-fin-o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

AN: That's chapter two, wrote this EARLY this morning. I played around with this one for a while I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen and I settled on this. I enjoyed it. Kakashi may be a little OOC but I think believable. Also I want your opinion my lovely friend Irontessen asked me if I was going to do Rookies with this or just the adults. My original idea was just the adults with cameos of the rookies as kids, but I'm willing to do AU even more to add a few of them if you all would like.

I've had suggestions of Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Pein for the next chapter, any to add?

Special thanks to:

Kagome-Loves-Kouga- my first reviewer, YAY! I love Gai has a dad, I have another story all about it! –starry eyes- Hope you love this one.

LidkaStar- thanks for the support, and I can see Sakura in a baby green spandex suit too.

Kon Bubble Blaster: thanks for the support, Kakashi was next lol, I don't know yet who will be chapter three. We'll see!

hon3ydew: thanks for the support

Kichijoten: Glad you like it, I have around the same idea for Jiraiya. But I'm playing with a few for him. Orochimaru, not sure yet it'll be cute though.

KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!

THANK YOU TO ALL MY **WONDERFUL** READERS!

THANK YOU ALL PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED/ALERTED!


	3. Pein

Chapter Three

Pein

"Daddy," said the little girl of four whose eyes showed curiosity and a thirst for knowledge.

"Yes" the pierced faced man looking up from his desk.

"Why is Kisame blue?" She asked eyes full of emotion almost overly. "Is he sick?" She quickly asked, her large jade eye filling with worry over the new member of their 'family'.

"No, he's not sick." Pein supplied in his cold informative way.

"Then why?" She asked becoming more distressed with each passing moment.

The pierced self-proclaimed god wasn't sure how he was going to settle this, for his daughter.

The truth wasn't an option, they had just gotten pass 'the monsters under the bed' phase, he didn't want to think of what would happen if she knew one lived with her.

Looking at his worried daughter, she was much too kind hearted, worrying over a person she just met.

Pein smiled as a wonderfully manipulating answer that would solve two issues at once came to mind, "He didn't his vegetables."

Jade eyes widen, in shock and fear, quiet comically, thought Pein.

Jade eyes filled with tears, and the small child shook in sobs.

Pein didn't know what to do, in seconds he was scooping her up in his arms.

"It's okay, what's wrong," He soothed wiping moist cheek and running nose.

With a shuddering breath and a small sigh, she looked up at him with watery jade eyes. It was heartbreaking, he would do anything in that moment to fix whatever was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, rocking the small girl, as her sobs disappeared. "Tell daddy so he can fix it."

"You won't let him eat Zetsu, will you, daddy?" She asked lip quivering, jade eyes shiny in tears.

All thoughts came to a screeching halt in Pein's mind, "What?"

"Orochimaru, said that Zetsu was nothing but stupid vegetable, you won't let Kisame eat him will you Daddy." She explained looking so hopeful.

"No," it was the only thing Pein could mutter it was the only thing that he could say, what else could he say.

Her face lighted with joy, a wet kiss was pressed to his cheek. "I love you Daddy"

"I love you too" he repeated as she jumped from his arms, tears long gone.

She skipped to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell Kisame, he can't eat Zetsu." She said as she disappeared out the door.

Pein just stared at the door.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o-fin- o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

AN: that's chapter thee. This was suppose to be 'the annoying why' chapter but it turned into the 'eat your vegetables' (kinda) chapter. I still like how it turned out. Hope you do too.

On serious note: I hope the length of these chapters doesn't bother anyone. If so I apologize, but I'm not making them any longer these are suppose to be fatherhood moments. I think the length keeps it short and sweet and fleeting like true adorable moments. –End of serious note-

Next I think it's going to be Hidan, I have the most adorable idea.

Others suggested: Iruka, Sasori, Jiraiya, Kakuzu, and Zabuza.

Now for Acknowledgements!

Kon Bubble Blaster: thanks for the support, I haven't gotten a clear idea on the Sasori one yet, but I have an idea so it should be soon.

Anonymous: Yes eventually she'll find out he lied, it'll be a few years.

EllaAngel: Iruka, I'm trying to come up with a real good one for him but all the really good ones I keep thinking they would be better with a different character. But no worries, he will get his chapter, promise.

hon3ydew: I played with the push-up idea too. But I like the one I settle on the most. I fixed that word issue it is now book and not nose. Can't believe me or my friend didn't notice that. Jiraiya is soon, I'm just trying to figure out what I want to happen.

Kagome-Loves-Kouga: -smiles- glad you like it! I get those looks to. Unless I come up with something great tonight Hidan is next. Keep posted.

Kichijoten: Zabuza will get a chapter, and Haku will be in it. I'm just not sure what to do with it yet. So it may be a little later…….Wait, I just got an idea lol, TOO GREAT! You may get it sooner than I said. –Starry eyes-

Schizo Saku: I think that's my favorite part too, my favorite part in this Pein reaction to the whole Kisame eating Zetsu issue. Priceless!

And lastly THANK YOU, to all the wonderful READERS, who added me to their Alerts/Favorites.

You guys rock! See you in chapter four.


	4. Kisame

Chapter Four

Kisame

* * *

He paces, absently scratching his arms.

Eight long strides of his long legs before turning, to continue the process over steps his already taken.

He ignores the stares the smell of fear that pollutes the air causing his nose to twitch in disgust.

How tempted he is to take out Samehada and rip all these idiots to shreds. The echo of the door opening at a distance echoes in his ears. His dark eyes latch on to the figure of a woman in uniform, the attention startles her, causing her to stutter the name of some sick loser. Said sick loser jumps and runs to her.

He growls, what was taking so long, what was going on, why wasn't she back yet, it wasn't that bad was it, she was going to be okay. His mind ran in circles worries making him sick. She was going to be okay, right?

The tension in the room is thick; everyone is on edge, scared of what he'll do.

"Hoshigaki-san." A strong voice echoed from a newly opened door. The large blue man was across the room in seconds.

The woman opened the door for him to follow her back.

A wailing echoed through the hallways, putting him on edge, what were they doing to her.

Stopping at a thick door she opened only for a younger woman to run out.

"Thank god you're back, she's quite the terror." the younger woman gushed.

Her only answer was a growl.

"Maki, you're excused." Stated the older woman, Maki took no time is disappearing.

The older woman led them in.

The wailing stopped.

"Daddy" the spotted pink haired little monster called voice scratchy from the wailing.

He across the room in three steps of his long legs, he lifted her to his arms the second he reached her.

"What's wrong with her?" He ordered as his daughter scratched her arms.

"Don't scratch." The doctor ordered.

'It itches" Kisame growled, "If it itches, she should scratch it."

"Scratching it will make it worst." Commented the doctor not at all fazed by the death glare she was receiving.

"What's wrong with her?" Kisame ordered, absently scratching arm.

"Nothing…..

"Nothing she's covered in red blisters, she's fucking spotted." He interrupted his voice echoing in the small room.

"She has chicken pox, completely normal they'll go away in a two weeks, it's highly contagious to people who haven't already had it in their lives, just apply calamine lotion to were it itches, don't let her scratch or it can worsen and scar." She finished as if she hadn't be interrupted then got up and left the room.

-A day later- Deep within the hideout of Akatsuki.

"Daddy itchy" whined a little pink haired girl with a red blisters all over her body.

"I know" he responded as he applied the light pink lotion to her skin.

"There still itchy?" questioned blue man asked as he finished, covering all the blisters.

A small pink head shook no.

"Good, now help Daddy." He said as he handed her a cotton ball covered in pink lotion.

Taking the cotton ball she pressed it to his spotted face, as he did the same to his arms.

O00o00o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fin-----

AN: I know I said it would be Hidan, but I'm working out the bugs in that one, I'm not sure how to start it, I have an over laying idea. I know no one suggested this one but it came to mind so I had to write it. It's not as cute as some of the previous ones but I like how it came out. It was suppose to be sickness like a cold or something and him freaking out but it turned to chicken pox.

Continue to suggest Daddies! (that's a word, wow)

**Thanks to: **

SB01: thanks for reading both of my new stories, glad you like them. Yes Kyuubi's kit is sad, it'll get slightly better. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

cherry angel: thanks for the support, and love that you find them original. I know stories that all the same get old quick. I'm a big Sakura fan fiction fan so I've read so many and sadly a lot of them are very alike still good though.

Kagome-Loves-Kouga: Genma is on my list, I have to do some research first though, all I know is how they portray him in fan fiction which is a playboy, so I'm going to look up more information. Thanks for supporting my other stories! You rock.

EllaAngel: Me too, I hate it when people seem to forget that they are human. They are the bad guys but they are still human, for the most part.

Schizo Saku: glad you love it! Thanks for the support.

Kon Bubble Blaster: Ibiki is coming up too, he's one of my favorite characters, Sasori is coming up to, just got to think up a perfect scenario for both.

Thanks to all the READERS! Thanks to all those who added me to Alerts and their favorites.


	5. Ibiki

Chapter Five

Ibiki

Ibiki didn't know why he was called to the academy.

He didn't know why he was being yelled at by an irate mother.

He did know it had something to do with his daughter.

He could see her from the corner of his eye, she was glaring at the other child in the room.

One of the teachers interrupted the mother. "Shinubo-san, please calm down."

"Morino-sama, we called you hear because, Sakura hit another student, Shinubo's son to be exact, and we'd like to question them both with their parents present to see if we can get to the root of the problem," A different teacher explain.

"Sakura, Midori please step forward." The first teacher requested.

Ibiki watched his little tomboy, cross her arms over her chest, and give out an air of indifference, he couldn't help but smirk. She was such a little spitfire.

Looking to the other child, he noticed immediately that the boy was at least a few years older than his six year old, and was supporting one hell of a black eye.

He listened to the boy give his recollection of the events that led to him being beaten up by a little girl.

Ibiki noticed how the boy avoided eye contract with anyone, messed with the hem of this shirt while talking. He was a liar.

Ibiki saw that Sakura was glaring at the boy with pure malice.

This was going to be interesting.

Sakura opened her mouth to tell her side once the boy had finished his.

"He's a liar; the little shit was picking on Hyuga-san, so kicked his ass." She spat as if it was venom on her tongue.

The teacher remanded Sakura for her language.

In the end his little spitfire got suspended for three days.

He'd never been so proud.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o

FIN

AN: I wasn't sure if this really fit with the rest of the chapters but, I think it fits the father pretty well. The GENMA chapter has been written and will be posted tomorrow. So stay posted. Thank you all for all the wonderful support, it keeps me going.

veronica185: Genma is the next chapter. Thanks for the support.

Kichijoten: Glad you like it! Hope this one is to your liking.

TeenageCrisis: Sasori is coming up. I haven't taught of one for Itachi this is the first time he's been brought up actually.

Kon Bubble Blaster: Hidan is coming up the chapter isn't writing yet. Kakuzu is in the works I think I have an idea.

Kagome-Loves-Kouga: My poor HP hasn't been updated in a while, I have writer's block, but anyway the Hidan chapter is in the works and the Genma is posted next, tomorrow, most likely. Thanks for the support I love reading your reviews.

EllaAngel: I know, I love Kisame in last chapter, heart warming.

Schizo Saku: You're right about the Oral fixation, putting things near or in your mouth makes ppl think of sex. What strange beings we are. Anyway Genma is being posted NEXT! Hope you enjoy the chapter and can't wait to read you opinions on it.

Hidan's Little Riku: Hidan is coming up I promise I just want that chapter to be great so I'm throwing out ideas right and left to find the perfect one for the foul mouth holy man. –smiles-

Sakura4eva: Fugaku!?!?!?!? That shocked me. –breathe in breathe out- okay restart, that sounds NEAT I'll do it. I think I've read that Kisame story I'll look it up to be sure. Deidara is in the works, Hidan is coming up. And thanks for the support, always look forward to your reviews. So much fun.

THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT, from those you just read to those to added me to ALERTS or FAVORITES. You guys rock!

**A Distressing Note**: (Names have been removed) I have three siblings, all in high school, and I learned something that disgusted me. My youngest sister brought this to my attention. An autistic boy, a freshman, accidentally hit a senior boy with a basketball during gym. (We live in a small town with smaller town surrounding it, with one high school. So classes are overcrowded and several classes could be in the gym at one time.) Well this senior boy and several others took this boy out to the parking lot and beat him. To the point that it busted both ear drums and beat him up rather badly. That he spent a day and half in the hospital. This boy walked to the main office, bloody and told them some boys had hurt him, he didn't know who they were but he knew what they looked like.

The boys who stood and watched this poor boy get beaten, one jumped in and started kicking him the others either video it on their phones or just stood and watched. This video spread like wild fire through out the high school. The little sister of the senior boy came forward and told on him, seemly he was bragging. The senior boy was arrested this morning and could be looking at two years in jail, since he's 18. The other boys are still being identified.

This story disgusts me, for many reasons. But I'm not sure what disgust me more the fact that 12 boys watched this little freshman get beaten up and did nothing. The fact that they video it to spread to their friends as if it was something to be proud of. Or the students who thought this was the funniest thing. Or the boy himself for beating up a younger boy over an accident, not even mentioning the autism.

I'm proud of the students who stood up and agreed that this an all time low, and ignored the video and stood up to those stupid jerks who thought this brutal thing was worth bragging about. I hope the parents of this boy will stand up and make him take his punishment like the man he thinks he is. I know, I probably can't understand what it's like to mom and to see my poor child behind bars. I do know that if it was her child that was beaten up, she would want more punishment that a slap on the wrist of two fucking years. Maybe I'm just over-reacting because I have a special needs brother who's a senior at that high school. But I know that boy better get punished like the man he thinks he is.

I apologize for the dramatics but this upset me extremely, and I want your opinions on this and I'll keep you posted as I learn more about this horrid story.

My best wishes and prayers go out to you………Dustin. I only hope that time heals your wounds and that your heart stays open, for there are good people out there.


	6. Genma

Chapter Six

Genma

Genma looked up at the clock, deciding it was time to leave, setting his drink down he moved for his wallet.

"Genma-kun, don't leave" purred a busty red head, her painted red lips brushing across his ear. "We could go back to my place." She said huskily pushing her bust into him, causing it to nearly fall out of her tiny top.

"Sorry," Genma paused he couldn't remember her name "Sorry Red, I got somewhere to be tonight." Genma charmed voice smooth as velvet smile never leaving his lips.

She let out a drunken giggle, "You gave me a pet-name." She commented pushing herself further into his side. Genma twirled his toothpick, ignoring her.

"Later Red, been fun." Genma said with a host smile, throwing money on the bar before turning and leaving not giving the red head another thought.

Genma took a deep breath of the fresh air outside the bar, before walking the familiar streets to a recognizable building.

Climbing the stairs to the top floor, he came to a stop in front of the door with C6 proudly on the door.

Opening the door he was greeted with an all too comforting site.

His jade eyed sweetheart spread out on the couch in her kunai pjs her short locks up in little pig-tails, using the burly Asuma as a pillow as they both watched the Rabbit Princess Anime that she was fond of. They had just gotten to the part where Yuki would save the world from the evil Ryo, with the power of her friendship wand.

Genma smiled as he watched his daughter's sleep heavy eyes light up as the Princess Yuki defeated the evil Ryo. That was her favorite part. The credits rolled and the ending theme music echoed in the room.

She was on her feet jumping on the couch as she sang along. Asuma gave a roaring laugh, and she cheered for him to sing along.

Genma walked further into the room, making his presence known. "Daddy!" She exclaimed leaping from the couch to his awaiting arms.

Genma held her with ease, nodding to Asuma, who returned the gesture. Asuma gathered his things.

"Uncle Asuma, next time we'll watch, The Return of Ryo, it's the best." Sakura stated with a giant smile.

"Sure thing, princess." Asuma responded giving her head a pat.

"Sweetheart, go pick out a bed time story." Genma stated setting her on the floor.

"Anything?" She asked eyes light in hope.

"Sure, darling." Genma confirmed secretly hoping it wasn't a Princess Rabbit manga.

"Thanks man." Genma said as he turned to see Asuma pulling out a cigarette but not lighting it.

"Anytime," Asuma stated putting the unlit cigarette in his mouth.

After Asuma left, Genma walked back to his daughter's room to find her waiting for him with all her plushies tucked in to one side of her. He propped up next to her his back against the wall, his legs stretched out hanging slightly off the end of the bed.

"So what are we reading tonight?" Genma asked easily as his favorite girl curled into his side.

"We have to find out what happen to Yuuko and Naruto," She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, handing him the orange covered book from under her pillow.

"Ah, Of course how could I have forgotten?" Genma said smoothly taking the book from her hands and opening it to the pink bookmark. They had only gotten a few chapters, skipping the mature parts of course, before his angel had fallen asleep using him as a pillow.

He kissed her pink hair, closing the book, marking their place with the pink bookmark.

He stared distastefully at the orange cover, no more letting Kakashi watch her.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo

FIN~

AN: I hope that this met everyone's Genma expectations. I think it turned out rather well. I have a Sasori, Hidan, chapters is the works, and several ideas ready to be written. So I don't know if there will be an **update** this weekend, but there will be on Monday for sure. Depending on what I can get done over the weekend that seems to be filling rather quickly.

I've suggestions for the daddies: Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Zabuza, Fugaku, I think of that's the only ones.

My friend wants: 4th Hokage and Obito.

Keep the daddies coming!

Special thanks to:

minniemousemom: thanks for the support, I'm glad you loved the chapter.

EllaAngel: I know, Ibiki doesn't get enough show time, he's awesome and I love him, he should get more story time.

whitefang245: Glad you like the story, and hope you enjoys this chapter.

Kichijoten: -blush- yea I do well with the cute one-shot. Thanks for the support

Sakura4eva: -smiles- glad you enjoyed chapter, your reviewers are so much fun to read.

Kon Bubble Blaster: Yep I figured that that was the prefect thing for Ibiki, a violent little tomboy.

Kagome-Loves-Kouga: Glad you love the chapter, YEP Genma is next.

On a Serious Note: I want to thank everyone for their support and kind words, over that horrible story, and I'll tell you more as I get more information.


	7. Sasori

Chapter Seven

Sasori

* * *

The Red Scorpion, could only watched as his six year old, sat at a low table, serving his puppets and as always her flawed little geisha, tea.

It was quiet amusing, watching the one sided conversation she was having with them over mindless topics, as she served them tea from her new china tea set.

"Do you want a cookie," she offered the female puppet with a bright smile.

She let out a happy giggle as the puppet grabbed the cookie.

Sasori couldn't stop the small smile that graced his lips as she glowed with happiness.

"Daddy!" the joyous yell of his masterpiece echoed.

Her sudden weigh slammed into his legs with enthusiasm, jade eyes looked up with him with complete adoration.

He petted her head with soft affection.

"It's time for bed." He stated his voice emotionless.

She nodded her head her blossom curls bouncing with her head.

As she disappeared into her closet, he moved the puppets back to their respectable places amongst her toys.

She came back into the room, in her pajamas clutching her geisha puppet to her chest.

She wouldn't sleep without it.

She crawled into the medium sized bed, before looking up with him with yearning eyes.

He knew what she wanted; it was their tradition. Sasori of the Red Sand moved his fingers as if caressing the ebony and ivory keys of a piano. A small gasp greeted his ears as the little geisha started to dance.

The little geisha wasn't his best work; it wasn't even some his good work. She didn't move as smooth as his others. Her body was fragile, her paint faded too quickly.

None of that mattered the second his cherry haired daughter saw her.

She loved it, beyond reason, flaws and all.

He watched her from the corner of his eye, as her jade eyes glued on to the tiny puppet, glide through a familiar dance. Her eyes were alight with wonder and a deep yearning that she had every time she watched her little geisha.

He wasn't sure if she knew what it was for, if her young mind could even comprehend what it actually wanted.

With a twitch of his fingers the small geisha walked to awaiting arms.

He stood to leave, knowing she would be asleep soon.

"Daddy, I want to be like you and Soah when I grow up." She stated her emerald eyes moving from him to her puppet back to him.

"What's that" He questioned her, wondering if what she meant.

"Perfect" she said with a yawn, her eyes blinking under the weigh of her heavy eyelids.

He touched her hair with his unfeeling fingers; she gave a small sigh, as sleep overtook her.

"You already are" he murmured, his fingers tucking a curl behind her ear.

His eyes, briefly settled on small geisha, Soah.

His daughter had been hanging around Deidara, too much. His lack of intelligence pertaining to art, was rubbing off on his daughter.

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0oo

FIN

AN: Hello all, I don't know what to think about this chapter. It's kind of bittersweet but OOC for Sasori too. I had to force this chapter, and that upsets me, it flowed once I knew was I was doing. Hidan is pissing me off, I can't seem to get him out right, and it's killing me. I'm amazed at the support for this story. –teary eyes- you guys rock!

Take Note this series is for the adults of Naruto. The others i.e. Naruto, Sai, Neji, Kiba….etc. will be in a different series. Or at least at the end of this after all the adults have been dealt with. I changed my mind the rookies of Naruto will be dealt with in another series. I have an idea already in my head so please stay posted on that, and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. See you in chapter eight.

WOW LOTS OF REVIEWS! ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS: 

minniemousemom: Thanks for the support! Yamato is coming up, Sai will be in a similar but different series coming up.

Kon Bubble Blaster: Deidara is coming up! I have a cute idea in mind.

Schizo Saku: hope you have a favorite part in this.

Kichijoten: Love the sweet words. –smiles-

KickAssKunoichi: Hidan is giving me trouble, but I plan on doing Iruka

Sakura4eva: I'm throwing around ideas, for Naruto's dad, technically he would be her dad then she would lose both parents due to Kyuubi. But I'll keep it cute and sweet.

Kagome-Loves-Kouga: Hiashi you always have fun ideas, I plan on Asuma and Zetsu, just don't have the perfect idea yet.

Izzi DeSoto: thanks for the support I did Pein in a earlier chapter.

Black Kunai: Hayate, Izumo, Jirayia, Orochimaru, Iruka, and Asuma all plan on being used, Kabuto is in the air; he may be put in the second part of this series. Thanks for the support!

SB01: Here's the update, hopefully it's worth the wait.

THANKS TO ALL READERS!


	8. Deidara

Chapter Eight

Deidara

* * *

He didn't understand the difference.

He believed art to be fleeting and explosive. It was in the moment in the memory of how grand it had been.

His based his art on it; he based his life on it.

But when it came to his daughter's, he hesitated.

He watched her with bright blue eyes as she colored.

She didn't stay in the lines or color it to look natural in anyway. It was a green and purple blob, that was suppose to be a cat.

Sasori-danna would be appalled, which brought a smirk to his lips.

He frowned as he watched her rip it with a big smile, looking up with excited jade eyes, letting out a little giggle. He couldn't help but smile, she got that from him.

She understands art.

She pulled out a clean sheet of paper and begin to work, grabbing crayon after crayon.

He moved to lean over her just to have her cover it with her arms, and glare at him. He gave a chuckle.

He had collected the two sides of the cat picture and tapped it back together hiding it away, all secretly of course, before she was done with her newest masterpiece.

"Look Daddy." She said proudly holding it up.

"It's artistic, tell me about it?" Deidara questioned, looking at the multi-color portrait.

"Okay", she said happily, he moved to sit next to her on the floor.

"It's our family." She said jade eyes glowing in happiness. "That's Sasori-san," she said pointing to a brown and red figure on the page. "That's you, daddy," she said pointing to the yellow and blue figure. "That's me," pointing to a pink and green figure next to the yellow one.

"Who's that?" He interrupted pointing to the orange and black figure.

"That's Tobi-kun" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why's he in it?"

"He's my best friend." She said happily.

The thought upset him greatly. He hated that guy.

"Who's that he said pointing to green, black and white figure?"

"Zetsu-sensei."

Deidara rolled his eyes as he pointed to another figure/

"Kisame-san"

Even the damn fish was in it. He pointed to another figure, a gray one.

"That's Hidan" She said excitedly.

He did not understand her interest in that religious freak neither did the freak, but he didn't bother to try to keep her away.

A loud curse echoed through the compound.

"Hidan-san." She answered turning the holy man attention to her.

"Hey little shit, where's all the food?" He ordered looking at the little girl.

"The Kitchen." Deidara answered.

"Shut the fuck up." Hidan growled at him, before turning and leaving.

Sakura looked up at him, in question, he just gave a nod, she hugged him, then ran after the dirty mouth man.

Deidara looked down at the picture and ripped it into pieces, picking up one of the pieces he walked back to his room.

Pulling a box from under the bed, he ignored all the other contents and pulled out a big book.

He flipped passed all the other bright pages, to an empty one, before pulling back the film and pulling out the picture of the green and purple cat and placing it safely on the sticky back before securing it with clear cover sheet, turning the paper it repeat the process.

He looked at the ripped picture of, of a blonde and blue figure, and it's tiny daughter of pink and green.

He was conflicting.

Art was fleeting, explosive.

This was true.

He was going to hold on to his daughters for a moment longer.

Oo0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o00o0o0o000o0o00o0o0o00o0o

FIN

AN: DEIDARA DONE! I think it's sweet, I don't know if it's adorable but it's sweet. I kind like the fact that Sakura has a tiny fascination on Hidan. Even though I'm currently fighting with that character I still love him. I'll update when I can.

Acknowledgements:

Sakura4eva: YAY glad you love it. I was actually worried that it wasn't that good. I hope you like this one too.

Kagome-Loves-Kouga: Danzou and Yamato are on the list, I hadn't really thought of Hiashi and Fugaku until you said something.

minniemousemom: thanks for the support!

Schizo Saku: I like that line too. What's your favorite from this one?

Kichijoten: Glad you like the geisha doll, I really liked it too, I feel it became such an overlooked aspect though. –smiles- Hidan will bend to my will, I promise!

Kon Bubble Blaster: Glad you like it, and I hope you like this one.

EllaAngel: Glad you like Sasori in my story. I actually liked him though he was gone too soon, like all of Akatsuki.

Kikyo10: I plan to do Tobi, I just don't have an idea…..Yet.

Hidan's Little Riku: Thanks for the support. Hope you like this chapter.

Thanks to all readers see you in chapter nine.


	9. Minato

Chapter Nine

Minato (4th Hokage)

* * *

"Daddy,"

"Yes angel," answered the Hokage from behind piles of overdue paperwork.

"Why's mommy huge?" questioned the pink haired girl looking up from her picture book.

Blue eyes snapped up, to focus on light green ones. "Mommy isn't huge she's pregnant."

"What's preg a ant?" Questioned the tiny girl, struggling with the new word.

"It means that you'll have a new baby brother or sister soon." He answered hesitantly.

"How?" she quizzed, jade eyes full of curiosity.

"He or she will come from mommy." He responded, fearing where this was going.

"How?" she asked, still not understanding.

"The baby will come out of mommy." He struggled to answer, this wasn't going well.

"How did the baby get into Mommy." Jade eyes flashed, daring him to answer her.

The blonde just coughed, he should have just told her to ask mommy.

"Well you see," He tried to answer, she interrupted him.

"Did mommy eat it, is that why she's so fat?" She supplied, with an air of knowledge.

He blinked, and blinked again, "No, mommy didn't eat it." He said, it was all he could say.

"Oh" She paused, her baby teeth chewed on her bottom lip, her mouth opened, he worried what would come out it. "Then how did get in there." She huffed getting frustrated.

He wished the piles of paperwork would fall and bury him alive, what could he possibly say, how could he explain this to her.

"I don't know." He spoke aloud, he didn't know.

"Oh okay, I'll ask Mommy." the pink haired little girl said, turning back to her book; as if the conversation never happened.

The blonde dropped his head to the desk with a loud THUD.

O00o0000o0o0o000o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o

FIN

AN: Sorry about the delay, classes caught up with me. So I had to pay catch-up really quick. But everything is good, I only have one project left and that's in March, so I have time to write. I have several more daddies to write but I have ideas and a plan for the follow up to this series. So I hope to keep all the great support and fans.

A.N.N: Readers of Kyuubi's Kit, I've written some of three and I hope to finish it soon, so be posted.

Acknowledgements:

Sakura4eva: I agree with you on Deidara being too young. I think it came out well tho. That was my favorite part too. –smiles-

TroubledFred: New person!!! Hmmm my favorite ones I don't know I like them all. I'm bias.

TeenageCrisis:  that's a super cute idea, I have like 3 super adorable ideas, I'm just having trouble not making it too OOC. I'll work on the Itachi, was going to wait and but him in the follow up series, but if you really want him I'll deliver. –smiles- hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kichijoten :  –blush- glad you like the series, hope I live up to those standards as the story progresses.

Kon Bubble Blaster:  I'm not sure if you liked the chapter or not, but thanks for the review, Hidan is coming up.

Schizo Saku: glad you like it, thanks for the support.

Some of my regulars are missing, but I gained some new ones so that's good.

Thanks to all readers! You guys ROCK!


	10. Hidan

Chapter Ten

Hidan

* * *

"Watch your damn mouth Princess, my daughter is in the room." the holy man growled at the angry blonde, who glared back.

"Watch your own mouth you fucking sadist, yeah." The blond spat, hand twitching to give the Jashin follower a lesson in art.

Lilac eyes flashed, promising pain. The blonde glared daring the holy man to move. The only response was a deep mocking laugh. "Go play with your doll master Princess." The Jashin followed retorted with amusement.

The blonde shook with rage, he hated this guy.

"da….da…..da" chanted the baby sitting in the floor, just a few feet from her father's feet. Lavender eyes darted to her, watching her hold a familiar, religious necklace, in her chubby pale fingers. Her jade eyes glowed in happiness now that she had his attention, she begin to bang the necklace against the floor as if was a giant drum, giggling happily the whole time.

"Hey, stop you little shit. That's a holy symbol of Jashin." Hidan barked at the small child, who immediately paused at the tone.

Lilac eyes stared down jade ones, with a baby squeal of happiness she brought the symbol to her mouth, sucking on the outer circle of the symbol as if it was her pacifier.

"That's not your fucking binky." Hidan growled crossing the room to take the necklace from her.

He detangled it from her chubby fingers, and her drooling mouth, ignoring her cries of protest and reaching hands.

"Ja ja ja" came the chanted cry as she reached for the necklace.

"What did you fucking call me?" He snapped.

Big watery jade eyes stared at him heartbroken, "ja ja ja" chubby arms reached for the slightly swinging necklace.

Lilac eyes flash in understanding, scooping up the tiny child. He sat her in his lap, showing her the sliver necklace, "ja ja ja" came an almost religious chant.

"There's hope for you yet," Hidan murmured.

There was a silent peace.

It was short.

"You little shit don't chew on that." He yelled moving to take it from her jaws once again, only to be stopped by big happy jade eyes.

o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo

FIN

AN: HIDAN FINALLY FINISH! I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, my friend, irontessen, thinks it's adorable. So I decided to post it. –Crosses fingers- So I hope you guys like it. I apologize for any and all OOC-ness. sorry it's really short.

Acknowledgements:

Schizo Saku: Thanks, what's your favorite part of this? Hope you have one.

TheTensaiMaRuiBunTa: thanks for the support!

Kichijoten: sorry about your throat, hope it gets better! Hope you like this chapter.

EllaAngel: thanks for the support and glad to have you back. You were missed.

Black Kunai: glad you like it! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kon Bubble Blaster: Here's Hidan! I hope it meets your expectations.

Kagome-Loves-Kouga: I've had those issues before when I tried to review. Glad it's finally working, I missed your happy reviews.

TheWeird'n'Mindful:  glad that you took a chance and read this. Even gladder you enjoy it. –happy smile- thanks for the support. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thank you to all readers!


	11. Asuma

Chapter Eleven

Asuma

* * *

Asuma watched as all the children rushed from the academy some running to their parents, others running off in different directions with friends.

He took another drag from his cigarette, eyes scanning for a similar color.

The crowd was getting smaller as parents and children left.

He wasn't worried, yet.

Iruka walked out of the building with a small blonde boy, and headed in the direction of the ramen stand.

Now he was slightly worried. Worries faded as a small little pink headed girl came out the building.

His worried flashed back as he took in her defeat look, wet flushed checks and watery jade downcast eyes. He kneeled down to her level, as she approached her tiny arms reached out to wrap around his neck. He took her in his arms as his lifted her up, her arms wrapped around his thick neck, he felt her warm breath against his neck as she buried her face into the base of his throat. He supports her with one arm, as a large rough hand petted her messy pink locks.

He walked them in the direction of home.

He didn't ask what was wrong, she didn't say.

He just held her and walked them home.

She passed out some time during the walk home, her tiny arms not releasing their firm grip.

Once home he place her in her bed, tucking her in; before going to start dinner. She slept through it. It was late; he was up watching a program on television, the history of the vegetable country.

It was interesting, he was sure; he would learn something important, if he was actually paying attention.

A soft call of Daddy, echoed in his ears. His head snapped in the direction. He saw her, her clothes wrinkled, her hair a mess, her jade eyes glowing, glittering in tears.

"Come here baby." He cooed, softly, she darted to his arms, crawling into his lap. He turned off the television; they sat in the dark with only the glow of the full moon to light the room. He felt her silent tears against his neck; he petted her messy locks and rocked her, while telling her everything was alright and that he was there.

_Minutes passed….._

It seemed she had fallen asleep again, he moved her back to her room. He held her a little longer before finally putting her down into her bed and tucking her in snuggly. He moved stray hairs from her face, placing a kiss to her forehead before turning and leaving. He was at the door, when a small Daddy stopped him.

He turned to see her staring at him with sleepy eyes.

"Yes"

"You'll never leave me." She pleaded eyes light with fear and need for conformation.

He smiled, his dark eyes soften.

"I'll never leave you; No one could take me from you." He promises, without a second thought.

"Promise" She questions.

"Yes"

"Pinky Promise."

"Of course."

_Years later _

At a bounty station, he and his team, ambushes two Akatsuki members.

He breaks his promise.

O0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fin

AN: I'm sorry, I'm going for heartbreaking. I think I achieved it. Don't hate me. Sorry for the short delay, I got out of sync for a bit and had to readjust and get my groove back. **Several daddies left……….. Zabuza, Iruka, Danzou, Yamato, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tobi and/or Madara, Zetsu, Kakuzu and papa Uchiha if we still want him, oh and human Kyuubi** was asked for. I think that's everyone! Anyone else that you want added tell me, b/c if not this is the list I will go by in no particular order.

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS **

TroubledFred: Thanks the support and I agree she will have a potty mouth.

Kichijoten: -blush- thanks! Hope your throat is all better! Glad you enjoy the chapter and I'm super glad that it's in character.

TheTensaiMaRuiBunTa: NEW PERSON! Thanks for the support.

BluEbErRy-ChAn: NEW PERSON! Someone told you about me! –starry eyes- AWESOME! Thanks so much for the support and I hope you like this chapter even though it's a bit sad.

Schizo Saku: I liked that part too!

Kagome-Loves-Kouga: YAY TEN POINTS! –happy dance-

Kon Bubble Blaster: short that it was short! But glad you like it. Any other Daddies you want done.

KickAssKunoichi: Glad you like it. You're probably right! That would be and interesting one shot! Lol

nekozr: New person! It's on the list, keep posted! You're the only person that's asked for that but I'll make sure to do it. Thanks for the support.

EllaAngel: I know Hidan ROCKS! I love him,

Sakura4eva: so glad it lives up to expectations, I worried since he's such a complex character. That was my favorite part, too cute! Love it. Thanks for the support.


	12. Iruka

Chapter 12

Iruka

O0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o000o00o00o0

He was enjoying the peaceful morning. There was no class; he had time to spend with his favorite pupil. His chocolate eyes glance down to the little pink haired girl who was holding the basket.

She was a big girl, now at the tender age of six and half, and could now help with the shopping.

Or that what she had informed him just minutes ago.

He gave a small smile, giving her small hand a slight squeeze. Her emerald eyes looked up at him with innocence that warmed his heart.

Minutes later they had there shopping done, his hands were full along with the basket that he now carried. The eggs were held by his grocery helper who was holding on to his pant leg.

He noticed she had gotten, rather quite, meaning she was deep in thought of something.

Her silence continued while they stood in line. He worried slightly, she wasn't a quiet child, she got that from her mother, who was equally…..vocal. She was somewhat shy, around new people, she got that from him.

He had no more time to ponder her attitude has they reached the counter, an middle age woman greeted him with a broad smile and a wink.

He smile back politely, he forgot she worked today.

"Daddy"

"Yes Kura," He affectionately answered, as he took the eggs from her arms.

"What's a Penis?"

The eggs fell to the counter, some did crack. Wide chocolate eyes snapped to curious jade ones. A chuckle came from the woman behind the counter.

Iruka blushed, slightly.

"Where did you hear that?" He said calmly or tried to, as he reached for his money, if this conversation was going to continue he didn't want it to do so here.

"At school." She stated plainly, offering no more.

Money was exchange for change. The elder woman took her time bagging the food, quite interested in what was happening between the two customers.

"Oh." It was all he could say, he hoped the subject would drop.

He wasn't that lucky.

"What is it?" She questions more determined.

"It's something only boys have." He said lamely.

She stared at him with peering jade eyes. "Is it a toy?"

The cashier gave a heartily laugh. Iruka's caramel skin flushed a bit more.

"Well is it?" She drilled her hands on her hips, another trait from her mother.

"You could say so," The cashier chuckled, her painted lips stretched back into a full toothy grin.

Jade eyes, starred down the cashier, before returning them to her father who was gathering the bags in a hurried manner.

"Can I have one?" She asked.

"NO" He nearly shouted, earning a laugh from the cashier and the woman now behind him in the line.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Wait until you're older sweetie." the cashier commented, with a smirk.

Iruka ushered his daughter out of the store. He wasn't coming back here anytime soon.

"When can I have one?" She questioned.

"Never." He said with a sigh.

"But she said I could have one when I'm older, how much older?" She said quizzing him.

"When you're eighty." He said, leading them in direction of home.

He had too much excitement for one day.

"That's a long time from now." She commented her tiny hand slipping into his.

"Yes, a very 'long' tine from now." He confirmed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o

AN: Is it cute?!?!?!?! I just wanted to embarrass Iruka. Mission accomplished I believe. Oh the new update list of daddies: Baki, Orochimaru, Madara/Tobi, Fugaku, Danzou, Yomato, Zetsu, Zabuza, Kakuzu, Jiraiya, Human Kyuubi and Shukaku, ALSO asked for, Hiashi, Itachi, Kabuto and Gaara's dad!? Wow, Love it! This list good???

PS: Readers of Kyuubi's Kit, I hit a road block with chapter three but I'm still working on it. I just got to get over that hurdle, and it'll be updated,

Enjoyers of Crack parodies and Fairy tales, check out the story "Once upon a Fanfiction" I co-authored it with two of my friends and I think its LOL and Great Fun! Check it out if you got a moment!

PSS: OVER A 100 REVIEWS! YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Acknowledgements, -starry eyes- there's a munch!

Schizo Saku: Sorry about the sad chapter, It wasn't really my goal in the beginning, but then I realize that he died not too long ago in the episodes so…..yea.

Kikyo10: A Itachi chapter is possible or he'll be in the follow up sequel!

TeenageCrisis:  thanks for the support! Vote counted!

SakuramboSora:  thanks for the support!

TroubledFred: I can too. Aww –tears- that would be an adorable one shot……. –big smile- that is an idea. –hugs- THANKS

Ronnie:  thanks so glad you liked it and could relate.

pretty bella:  I completely agree and I'll be sure to show that side in the papa Uchiha chapter.

EllaAngel:  -smiles- thanks

Kagome-Loves-Kouga:  Great suggestions! Can't wait to try them out. I'd say last chapter she was around the age of 5 or 6. beginnings of school I suppose.

Kichijoten: -blush- thanks, oh –starry eyes- what's your sister's SN I'll do a shout out!

Hope she does well on her test! Sorry about the sad chapter! But I'm glad it was realistic and really heartbreaking at the same time. You know?! –smiles-

Kon Bubble Blaster:  Thanks and I'll be sure to get to them, hopefully soon.

TheTensaiMaRuiBunTa:  Tobi wasn't next sorry, I write them as I get ideas. Sorry, but he'll be soon. I'm sure.

KickAssKunoichi:  I'm going to do Baki! Thanks for the support! Thanks I'm glad you like the chapters, glad you like how I choose my daddies for each chapter.

TheMuffinReaper: I love you SN! Itachi will either be in this story or it's follow up sequel! Thanks for the support!

SB01:  Thanks for the support! Yea I'm on a roll with this story! Updates updates updates! -Knock on wood- lol Orochimaru and Zabuza are coming up, Kabuto will either be in this or it's follow up sequel. Keep posted –smiles-

THANKS FOR ALL SUPPORT FROM EVERYONE! ( who took the time to read this chapter and all the others)


	13. Fugaku

Chapter 13

Fugaku

* * *

Jade eyes stared him down, in pleading.

Asking him to give her what she wanted. That he needed to give her what she wanted.

It would make everything okay; the world would be a better place if she just got what she wanted.

Jade turned to dark emerald he could see himself in them; it was painful to look at.

He felt like the world's weigh on his shoulders.

Why did she have to look at him like that.

"I told you no." He stated.

A bottom lip trembled, emerald eyes filled with tears. A fade sound of a suppressed laugh, from the corner of the room, put him on edge. Of course his wife was enjoying this.

"Go play with your brothers." He demanded.

"They're not here." His wife answered from her place further in the room.

Tears leaked down flushed cheeks, a broken sob came from trembling lips.

It was a heartbreaking sound.

"Please daddy, I'll be a good girl." The five year old pleaded. "I won't ask again" She bargain, everyone in the room knew it was a false bargain.

He carefully dried her wet cheeks with his shirt sleeve. "Don't cry," He whispered to her, in comforting tones.

He rose to his feet, her watery eyes followed him. He walked to the door, not once looking back, jade eyes still watching his form.

"Sakura," came his voice, it demanded attention, respect. "Go get your coat it's chilly outside."

Jade eyes lighten in hope, darting to get her coat. She was back within seconds.

He didn't yell at her for running in the house.

"Tell your mother, goodbye." He instructed once she reappeared.

She did so without question, giving her mother a big affection hug and kiss before following behind her father.

"Where are you going?" His wife questioned in mocking tone, full of mirth.

"The Cinema." He stated simply.

His wife was able to suppress her giggles, until he was out the door.

At least.

He gave a sigh. His little girl grabbed his hand and smiled up at him.

She pulled on his hand, smiling brightly, looking up at him with happy jade eyes. They glowed in excitement, eagerness. He knew, at the moment the world was right, that nothing else mattered, but him, her and The PrincessYuki Super Sequel .

Plus it was only for an hour.

She gave a happy squeal; they could see the theater at a distance.

Two at the most.

The sun was disappearing from the sky, the streetlights illuminated the darken streets, when he carried the now fast asleep five year through the door of their home.

"So how was the movie?" questioned his wife giving a small smile.

"Princess Yuki saved the world again." He answered plainly.

She gave a small laugh.

"Sasuke will be glad to know, the last one kept him hanging. Not that he'll admit it." She said in hushed tones.

Fin

List of Daddies to be: Baki, Orochimaru, Madara/Tobi, Danzou, Yomato, Zetsu, Zabuza, Kakuzu, Jiraiya, Human Kyuubi and Shukaku, Hiashi, Itachi, Kabuto and Gaara's dad. Oh also Obito was asked for earlier on and I forgot to mention it.


	14. Help needed!

Hello fans!

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but it seems as if I've left all the difficult fathers for a last. –Good job girl- and because of that I'm lacking great ideas for possible chapters involving the last few daddies. So I am asking for help or suggestion of what you'd like to see or what you think would be interesting or just for laughs. I thank you for the help, and can't wait to see what you guys come up with. Any suggestions used or that inspire me the reviewer will be acknowledged. So bare with me, I'll try to have this story up and finished within the next two or so months. Thanks for the support and I can't wait to hear from you!

Charmed-chan


	15. Kakuzu

Chapter 15

Kakuzu

* * *

"How could you!" came outrageous yell from a very upset sixteen year old. Not waiting for a response she continued. "this is the third one."

"I'm not sure why you're getting upset." came the calm reply.

"... You killed my boyfriend!" She shouted with a look that would have since a weaker man running.

"Maybe you should get a boyfriend, that doesn't have a bounty of his head." He growled back quickly becoming irritated.

"He didn't I checked." came the weak but still fierce reply.

"Page fifty-six" He stated tossing her the book.

A shifting of pages accompanied by groans of frustration echoed only to be followed by a thud as the book flew across the wall to crash into the wall.

Listening to her angry huffs he decided to cool her down. "I'll give you half of the bounty since technically you found him and lured him in." he stated in a calm tone.

His only answer was a furious screech forceful stomps and the echoing slam of a door.

It was another hour before the door opened again.

All was silent as even as she curled next to him on the couch, placing her head on his shoulder. Her pink hair tickled his shoulder making it itch.

She gave a soft sigh.

"I want my half." She said softly.

"That's my girl", he said patting her leg.

"You can't kill my next boyfriend." she stated in a exhausted tone, they had this conversation before.

"We'll see."

She just gave a whimsical laugh.

Fin!

* * *

I'm ALIVE, and updating. I know about darn time. This one just came to me. I actually wrote two versions but I think this one fits the feel of the series more than the other. I praise you all for your patience and hopefully these keep coming. I have an idea for a few more. I also redid the Fugaku chapter, well I changed it a bit. I wasn't happy how it came out before.

List of Daddies left: Baki, Orochimaru, Madara and/or Tobi, Danzou, Yomato, Zetsu, Zabuza, Jiraiya,, Hiashi, Itachi, Kabuto, Gaara's dad and Obito.

Wild cards: Human Kyuubi and Shukaku

Note that Rookies won't be used in this series, I do plan to use them later so please bare with me.

Please let me know if there is anyone I forgot and please keep suggestions and reviews coming, they really HELP.

Love you guys. Thanks again for you Patience.


	16. Orochimaru

Chapter 16

Orochimaru

* * *

"Yay we're going to see Auntie Tsunade." Cheered the pink haired jumping up and down, excitedly.

"You can't go this time." All happy jumping stop, jade eyes, looked downcast and lower lip trembled.

Kabuto, padded her head, messing up once smooth locks.

"Don't worry when we get back Orochimaru-sama will be all better." Kabuto promised , flashing a confident smile.

"Promise." She whispers so softly he barely hears it.

"Yes" He said confidently, as tear filled jade eyes meet his own brown ones, searching for falsity.

Finding none,she rewarded him with a happy smile even with the few escaping tears.

"Kabuto lets go." Came the ordered from the door.

"Daddy," She called running to him latching on to him cheek rubbing into his bandage dead hand. He willed it to move to twitch anything to return her affection.

It lay there against his outer thigh limp.

Soft lips pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. "bye bye Daddy, come home soon."

"Be a good girl, Precious." He spoke softly.

A nod against his leg and a tightening of the arms around his leg was the only answer he received.

She pulled away slowly.

She held his dead hand, softly in her tiny one as they walked to exit of the compound. They didn't have to look back to know she waved until they were out of sight.

It was a few weeks, late in the night before they returned.

Kimimaro met them at the entrance of the compound. He greeted them with a nod.

"She's asleep in her room, Orochimaru-sama."

A simple nod was the only response he received as Orohimaru stalked pass, arms still limp at his sides.

He arrived at her door, she had left it cracked, he pushed it slowly with his sandal. She was snuggling into her pillow, choking it with her arms and legs. A small content smile on her face. A long strand of candy pink hair fell across her face to rest on her pillow.

How he longed to tuck it away.

He willed his arms to move to twitch to reach. Nothing happened. Angry disgust fury coursed through him, he blamed Tsunade if only she would have just healed them, he would have fulled his end of the deal.

He would have done anything just to be able to tuck that invasive lock out of sleeping face.

"Prepare Gen'yumaru." He ordered.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto stated from doorway.

Morning found a sluggish, candy haired girl, rubbing her sleepy eyes, as she dragged her feet through the many hallways.

"Good morning Sakura-chan" greeted the sleepy child.

Wide jade eyes looked up at him surprise. He nodded toward the open door behind him.

She ran passed him all sleepiness forgotten.

Pausing at the door, she took in the man, covered in bandages with short white hair.

He stared back at her with his uncovered, yellow eye.

"Good morning Precious." He greeted opening his bandaged arms.

She ran into his arms, jade eyes filled with happy tears.

His new body ached, his arms felt heavy, her body crashing into his, and gripping him tightly around the torso cause him to tense and let out a small hiss of pain.

None of it matter. All that matter was this. His unwrapped eye closed as he placed his bandaged cheek against her messy morning hair.

* * *

Fin!

AN: Okay I took some liberties in this chapter, first with idea of Sakura knowing and being familiar Tsunade. I going with the idea that she is pretty much in the dark with the all evils her father has done and the fact that of why they left Leaf . But at her age she wouldn't really understand. Second, I know he didn't really know who would be his next body, because it was really who ever won the battle to the death against all the prisoners, but it wrote smoother this way.

But anyway, this is kind of a sympathy for the devil kind of chapter. I enjoy writing it, and I think it fits the daddy. I did write another version that a bit more comical but I think this one suits better.

Upcoming Daddies: List of Daddies left: Baki, Madara and/or Tobi, Danzou, Yamato, Zetsu, Jiraiya,, Hiashi, Itachi, Kabuto, Third Hokage and Obito.

keep the reviews coming, they really help. let me know what you think, please!


	17. Zabuza

Chapter 17

Zabuza

It was late, when he finally returned home. It was miserable outside, rain coming down in sheets visibility near zero and the temperature dropping to near freezing. Toeing off his boots he dropped into the chair, only to regret it the second pain shot through him, freezing all motion.

Slowly he began the tedious task of peeling off his shirt and wrappings. The wound thankfully wouldn't need to be stitched.

"Daddy" came the soft sleepy somewhat frighten voice.

He looked up to see her, messy cherry hair and sleepy jade eyes, rubbing them softly with the sleeve of her yellow pajamas.

"Kura, did the storm wake you?" He questioned, his eyes softening, his small smile turning into a grimace as pain shot through his side again.

"I help." She stated moving forward retrieving the med-kit.

With practiced ease she pulled out the needed supplies. With little help she had him very wrapped and slightly covered in bandages.

"You're going to make quiet the medical ninja, Kura-chan, with all the practice you are getting." Came a joyous slightly tired voice from the door.

"Haku-kun" she softly replied an embarrassed blush gushing her cheeks.

"Time for bed, Kura." the rough voice of her father echoed.

"Not done yet." She answered with a little yawn. Leaning forward, she placed a soft kiss on, the main bandage.

"All better" She said softly. He leaned down kissing the top of her head, the smell of strawberries filling his nose.

"All better" He whispered into her hair.

"Haku, you and Kura go back to bed." He whispered the order. The older teen, nodded his head, coming forward to grab the tired little Sakura.

"Kura-chan, how about tomorrow we get some pretty ribbons for your hair, I'll even braid them in your hair." Haku said playing with her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her own little fingers tangled in his long hair.

"Promise?" She asked reassuringly.

"Of course, we'll get them when we get bandages tomorrow." He said confidently voice happily echoed over the pouring rain.

Jade eyes, met brown before disappearing back into the darkness of the hallway.

Looking down, at his body, littered in bandages. A callous hand jerked out, grabbing the scurrying animal up by it's ears.

Thin lips stretched into a full smile, throwing head back in a loud laugh. The small white rabbit was bandage from ears to tail.

_Practice makes perfect._

Fin!

AN: I like this chapter i'm not sure if went where I had in mind. But I had to add Haku. It was a small part, but I think it worked well. If it was unclear I intent him to be her older brother. Also I plan to have all of this story written, by the end of August, and completely posted by mid-September.

Daddies to be: Baki, Madara and/or Tobi, Danzou, Yamato, Zetsu, Jiraiya, Hiashi, Itachi, Kabuto, Sarutobi, and Obito.

Wild cards: Izumo and Kotetsu


	18. Jiraiya

Chapter 18

Jiraiya

* * *

A leering smile cut across his face. Hungry eyes devouring the site before him. All the smooth moist skin. He was one lucky man. To find a bath house with a tall strong tree so close to the woman's side. He leaned back against the smooth trunk of the mighty tree, his sandal feet crossed, stretched out on the branch.

He was enjoying himself so much, everything slipped away.

"Daddy." came the sleepy voice from below him.

Brown eyes looked down at his little pink rose. She hadn't noticed his presence yet, as her small fist rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Sleepy emerald eyes, looked at the tree following it's strong form up to were he was stretched out lazily. He flashed her a happy smile.

She returned it as she held her arms out, reaching for him. They both knew she could get up there, myself. She was quite adapt, with her charka.

He also knew she wouldn't, she was lazy after waking up, wanting to be held and carried until she was fully awake and energized.

It was a habit that he was told several times he should break her from.

He knew with time this habit would pass. If he was honest he would admit that he enjoyed her needy attachment.

She had always been a independent child, he supposed it was the hermit lifestyle.

He jumped down and grabbed her, before jumping back into the tree.

She settled against his chest, looking around to take in the surroundings.

"Research" She stated in half awake voice.

He just grinned, his eyes turning back to the women in the warm pool below.

"She pretty." His Blossom stated pointing to the women down in the pool. It was hard to determine which she was referring to given that they were all quite nice looking. "She is." He say simply.

"Do you think I'll be that pretty." She questioned innocently emerald eyes still watching the pool below.

"You'll be much more beautiful than her." He boosted, his hold on her tightening momentarily.

"She has big breasts." She informed him as if he hadn't noticed.

"Do you think mine will grow that big." She asked looking up at him.

All mental functions came to a screeching halt.

"…..." His face paled, he felt sick. His chest hurt, did his heart stop.

Breasts, were multipurpose gifts from above, which he loved and worshiped.

They had no place on his daughter's body.

He looked down at at her, she was looking up at him with full evergreen eyes. She awaited his answer.

"Did mommy have big breasts?" She grilled him.

All he could do was nod.

"So I will too." She reasoned, tapping her lip in thought. He didn't like were this was going.

She held her arms in front of her chest much like she would if she was carrying a full basket.

"This big?" she asked joyfully.

He felt sick. He tighten his arms around her and jumped from the branch.

"Where are we going, Daddy." She questioned, looking up at him in curiosity.

"To visit the old lady." He answered in a shaky voice.

"Yay, auntie Suna" She cheered, forgetting all about previous conversation.

Jiraiya wasn't so lucky.

He'd never look at another pair of breasts again. From this day forward he was a leg man.

Looking down at his happy candy haired prepubescent daughter. He saw her in a new light. He saw that she was growing up. He knew that she would soon start to attract attention from the opposite sex.

The mere thought had him eyeballing the boys that they passed. If any dared to give his precious blossom more than a passing look he would kill the little pervert.

Sakura was happily humming, resting her head on his collar bone. Completely unaware of the stress she just added to her father's life.

* * *

Fin!

AN: Not sure of this chapter. I think it came out okay. I still have a few more Daddies to write. Keep the ideas coming.

Daddies to be: Baki, Madara and/or Tobi, Danzou, Yamato, Zetsu, Hiashi, Itachi, Kabuto, Sarutobi, and Obito.

Wild cards: Izumo and Kotetsu (thinking about doing them together maybe not as couple but as a joint chapter.), Obito


	19. Sarutobi

Hiruzen Sarutobi

(Third Hokage)

* * *

"Daddy!"

The yell of terror, woke him like a bucket of ice water. He was up and running down the hall in no time.

He rushed into the room; he rushed toward her falling to his knees at the edge of the bed.

There was just enough of light from the glow of the nightlight that he could make out her teary jade eyes.

She reached for him, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck in a tight hold. Her body shook with sobs

he could feel the warm tears on his neck. He picked her up, wrapping his arms around him.

"Is everything alright Hiruzen?" Questioned the tired voice from the door.

He turned to face his wife, feeding their youngest. He rubbed Sakura's back as her sobs subsided.

"Everything is fine, Biwako you and Asuma go back to bed." He said softly.

She gave a little nod before turning and going back down hallway.

What's wrong blossom?" He spoke softly into her ear.

She pulled back to look at him, with watery eyes and flush wet cheeks.

"Bad dream." she said softly with a hint of embarrassment, resting her head against her arm, her forehead rested his throat. He rubbed her back, swaying on his feet side to side in a slow dance motion.

She gave a soft sigh; loosen her arms around his neck to tuck her head under his chin. He could smell her flowery shampoo.

It started as a faint hum, a purr in his throat before becoming a soft whispered song, it wasn't a lullaby.

It wasn't a song most would sing to a little girl.

It was old, it told of war, of lost, of love, of death and mostly of life. If he could see her face he would know how she smiled, how the fear that once linger in her emerald eyes had disappeared. What he did know was that her tiny fingers were playing with short hair on the back of his neck. That just below his own soft voice he could hear her sing along.

He closed his eyes, slowing dancing as he sang softly with his daughter.

By the time the song ended he could feel her deep even breaths and hear her little snores. He cautiously placed her back in her bed. He brushed the hair out of face placing a kiss on her forehead, and then tucked her in.

"Sweet Dreams" He whispered as he turned to go back to his own room.

FIN!

AN: sorry if it's OOC but I just pictured this for him. I think love this chapter. It's just sweet and simple. I start a part-time job on Monday; I don't feel it will interrupt this at all. I'm still working with the goal of being finished and up by September.

List of Daddies left: Baki, Madara, Danzou, Yamato, Zetsu, Hiashi, Itachi, Kabuto, and Obito.

Wild cards: Izumo and Kotetsu


	20. Obito

Obito

This was no time to panic.

Just calmly look around, how hard can it be to find a small girl with pink hair.

She was right behind him. When had her small hand slipped from his.

He was starting to worry. Where was she? Should he start calling her name or look around or both.

He started to back track, checking every isle. The store wasn't that big. He should have found her by now. She wouldn't have left the store she knew better. Maybe he should check the front the store. No, she knew better. She knew better than to leave his side.

He turned and checked the way he just came. Maybe she walked into the isle after he'd already checked it.

He darted through the store, eyes darting for isle to isle.

It was safe to say he was panicking.

Where was she?

Did someone take her?

No, he shouldn't think like that.

Fists clinched he started over, checking everywhere in the store.

Maybe he should ask for help, get the police force.

He's a ninja for Pete's sake.

This isn't the time for pride.

His daughter is missing.

Something tugged on his pants leg. "Daddy, I found

She was up in his arms before she could finished the sentence.

She was safe. Tears of joy and relief lined his eyes. He hugged her to him, her weigh settling on his hip, her head on his shoulder.

Her hair smelt of jasmine, he held her tighter, clutching her to him. He pulled her away making sure she was in one piece. Every hair was there. Gods he never wanted her to leave his sight again. That was the scariest moment of his life.

"Daddy, you crying?" she questioned softly, staring up at him with gem-like eyes.

"No something's in my eye." He reassured shifting her weight on his hip.

"Here." she said cheerfully pulling his goggles from around her neck were they hung like a huge necklace.

A laugh roared from his chest, he showered her cheeks with kisses, as she giggled joyously chanting stop.

Fin

Obito done. This was going to be longer, but I changed it. I think it fits better to end it there. Let me know what you think.

List of Daddies to be: Baki, Madara, Danzou, Yamato, Zetsu, Hiashi, Itachi, Kabuto

Wild cards: Izumo and Kotetsu

Noted if you can find any pictures that would go well with this story, please send me links, I'm thinking about making a slide show video or something.


	21. Baki

Chapter 21

Baki

* * *

Emerald eyes stared him down. Calculating and sizing him up, he briefly wondered if he should feel annoyed or amused.

"Can I keep it?" she stated looking up at him. He took in her appearance. Her cheeks were flushed mostly likely sunburned. Dirt was smeared across her forehead and caked under her nails. Sand fell from her hair every time she moved her head.

"It?" he asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know what she had dragged home this time.

"Caius" She answered simply and to the point. As if a simple word explained it all.

He gave an inquiring look.

It did the trick; she gave out an annoyed slightly defeated sigh and reached into her pocket.

She held out her palm with a determined look.

He stared at her palm, only to find a small horned lizard, it stared back.

The tiny thing studied him before dismissing him with a flick of it ugly head. It wasn't impressed with him.

A tiny part of him wanted to kill it, the insulting vermin. A larger more reasonable part, told him it was a lizard, its opinion didn't matter.

"Daddy, can I keep him?" The soft voice of his daughter, questioned.

"Sakura, it's not a toy, and defiantly not a pet." He stated, still looking at the annoying little thing curled in his little flower's hand.

He started at the little beast in triumph; it ignored him rubbing its tiny horned head against her tiny thumb.

A watery sniffle caught his attention.

Sad, tear-full emerald eyes started back at him, her lower lip trembling.

Not the face. He wasn't the bad guy here. It was that little monster.

He moved to scoop her up into his arms like he always did when she cried.

An angry hiss, paused his step.

The little beast had spunk.

It didn't stop him. He pulled her into his arms, her arms locking behind his neck. A brief moment he wondered were the little beast was, hopefully it had fallen to the ground.

A sharp sting on his ear, jerking he turned his head to watch the little vile thing run from him up his daughter's arm to curl into the side of her throat.

"Please daddy."

A barely audible sigh of defeat, was all it took.

A happy squeal followed by a kiss pressed to his cheek. She was out of his arms and gone with an echoing "Thank you Daddy."

At least she was happy that was all that matter.

His hand reached up to touch his still sore ear.

Dark eyes took in the blood on his fingers.

The little monster bit him.

* * *

Fin

* * *

AN: Daddy can't tell his little girl no. I don't really know where I was going with this chapter but it came to me, along with the next two so…yea. Apologize for how long it took. I have two more written, one I'm told is quiet sad-ish. I'm in the process of writing another. So we'll see. Hopefully I'll have it all finished by Christmas.

Caius means person of earth

Daddies left: Madara, Danzou, Yamato, Zetsu, Hiashi, Itachi, Kabuto

Wild cards: Izumo and Kotetsu

Thank you for the support and love.


	22. Zetsu

Zetsu

* * *

The day was uneventful, he wasn't needed for missions. Times were quiet. He took in the cool spring day. The rain had stopped during the night, leaving the area fresh and clean. She had pleaded to go outside, clear days were rare. He couldn't refuse her persuasive spring eyes.

She stretched out on her stomach, playing with her dolls. She was talking excitedly to herself softly, weaving a conversation for her dolls.

He watched her fondly.

Many of his associates were curious of where she had come from.

Men their age shouldn't need him to explain reproduction.

He could understand their doubt.

His darker side didn't give a damn what they thought. They were fools.

She giggled whimsically.

Her leaf-colored eyes sparkled as they looked back at him. The soft breeze pulled at her candy locks.

He gave a soft smile.

Yes the reasonable side of him could understand. They look nothing alike. There were no common physical traits.

"Daddy," she spoke, her voice soft, innocent.

"Yes"

She held out her hand something was grasped in it tightly.

Her doll's head fell into his opened hand, rolling in his palm.

"Dolly, bad." She said with a fanciful giggle.

Gold eyes took in her mischievous spring eyes, smiling at the glint he saw in those eyes.

Darker self chuckle with sadistic glee, outward appearance could always deceive.

* * *

Fin!

* * *

I'm not sure about this chapter; my friend told me it was cute. I guess I could accept that. I have two other chapters written, one a bit sad the other a bit more funny. I'm not going to say which daddies. I'll have at least one up by Christmas.

Notes to fans of my other stories, I hope to have new chapters to them soon.

Daddies to be: Madara, Danzou, Yamato, Hiashi, Itachi, Kabuto

Wild cards: Izumo and Kotetsu

Thank you for the support and love.


	23. Kabuto

Kabuto

* * *

"Daddy, I don't want to go to Yan-chan's anymore." his eight year old stated with an annoyed huff.

Black eyes studied her; with a soft sigh he pushed his glasses further up his nose. She didn't get along well with other children. This is the third playmate failure.

"Sakura-chan, why don't you want to go to Yan-chan's anymore." He questioned softly, she crossed her arms and huffed.

An angry growl, emerald eyes flashed. "Yan-chan, is a cry baby, who doesn't know how play simple games." She hisses furiously. "A cry baby, who gets upset over her dolls, being cut open." She ranted, fists clenched right eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

The gray haired medic was slightly amused, watching his daughter get so annoyed talking about her ex-playmate.

"Why did you cut up her dolls?" He inquired lips curled into a small smirk.

"Well I didn't have the right tools to cut her open and she wouldn't allow me to cut open the cat." She stated coldly anger still seeping into her voice.

He hummed in thought, "I see, maybe she didn't understand the rules of the game."

"She picked it." She shouted in indignation.

"Maybe she didn't realize what it meant." He soothed calmly.

"What kind of idiot, doesn't know how to play doctor." She huffed, cheeks flushed.

It took a moment for the phrase to sink in fully. A roar of laugher spilled from his lips before he could stop it.

An angry huff, and a stomping of a small foot, wasn't heard over the booming laugher.

Roaring laugher calmed to chuckles, dark eyes shined at his angry daughter. He scoop up his furious daughter pressing a big kiss to her flushed cheek.

She was still angry.

"Kura-chan, time to go home, you can play doctor with Karin-chan." He informed her with a smirk.

"I don't like Karin," she whined.

"But Kura-chan, Karin, has lots of dolls." He said mischievously.

Emerald eyes widen and shined brightly, "Really."

He gave a nod.

She gave him a bright smile.

* * *

Fin!

* * *

I thought I would put this one out first the next one is bit darker, well sad-ish. Yan means pretty colors. Hope everyone enjoys their holidays.

DFTBA *** Brownie points if you know what it stands for and who says it. –hugs for all-


	24. Danzou

Chapter 24

Danzou

* * *

_** note on the timeline this takes place around the time Sarutobi became Hokage, before Root. I'm making Danzou early twenties. _

_

* * *

_

The smell of hospital irritated his nose.

Why was he in a hospital?

No, he wasn't hurt.

He was here because of a mistake, a drunken mistake.

It was a dark time in his life. Sake numbed his feeling of anger and self-pity.

Then he met Ume, who was equally drunk as himself. A night of drunken passion followed; which was quickly forgotten even before he left her the following morning while she slept.

Things went smoothly as the night disappeared from memory, until two months later. He returned from a mission to find her at his door, distraught.

She was pregnant.

Here he was, nine months later, standing in the hospital hallway, next to Ume's Husband. Ume's pain-filled scream echoed from the closed door in front of them. Her Husband twitched and watched the door worry etched into his face.

He turned to look out the window. He could see the monument from here. Hiruzen's face freshly added.

Hiruzen, he wouldn't be here now. He was happily married to the lovely Biwako, with child on the way.

Hiruzen was a better man.

This he felt to be true.

A new crying echoed, in the hallway.

The door opened, a tired nurse came out, holding a small pink bundle. Ume's husband asked of Ume, to see her. Nurse nodded and assured him that Ume was fine and that he could see her now. He spared a nod before going through the door, giving the pink bundle no notice.

The yawning nurse approached him. All he could do is stare at the pink bundle. A new emotion filled him, fear.

"Shimura-san, meet your daughter." She introduced holding out the tiny cargo. His fingers trembled.

What was he doing?

He couldn't do this.

He didn't know how to be a father.

The nurse handed her to him, telling him how to hold her properly.

He looked down at the pink blanket. What would he see when he pulled it back.

Hesitantly he pulled it back with trembling hand. Jeweled eyes stared at him.

The nurse cooed, "Look, she knows her daddy."

"Daddy," He whispered.

That's what he was.

He pressed a soft kiss to his daughter's forehead.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Author Note: My friend who gets to enjoy these before I post them, mostly to reassure me they aren't shit. (says a lot about my self confidence:) ) She thinks Danzou is OOC in this, and over all found this chapter sad. I don't feel that he's OOC given the situation I put him in. I think this fits how, I understand him as a character especially during this time. I figure this chapter made more sense for the New Year, since it's the beginning of Danzou's new life.

Ume means plum

Lets see daddies left: Madara, Yamato, Hiashi, Itachi,

Wild card: Tobi was asked for.

Also I've touched on this in earlier chapters in Author Notes. I plan to carry this on in two sequels. Which is why I haven't used any of the rookies and don't plan too. Because I plan to use/focus on them mostly in one of the follow up stories I have planned after this. This is why I haven't mentioned them really at all.

Also, still looking for fanart.

All reviews welcome

Love n hugs


	25. Yomato

Chapter 25

Yomato

_Or Holy blonde cheerleader batman! I finally wrote a chapter._

* * *

He let out a sigh, when the pounding and screeching finally stopped. Maybe she realized this was for the best. He, as her father knew what was best for her. He rested his back against the newly formed wood building with no door and very small window at the top near the roof. He heard a grunt, he looked up to see a pink head, poking out barely. He knew she wouldn't fit, and now she did.

"Dad?" came the tired someone scratchy voice of his preteen.

"Yes Sakura." He answered wondered briefly what her new tactic was.

"Why the HELL am I in this DAMN box!" She shrilled.

Yamato flinched, she had some lungs, "Language Sakura." he remanded.

She growled. Why did she have to take after her mother.

"Why am I being punished?" she asked her voice cracking from all the yelling.

She was jerking around trying to move her head.

"I'm protecting you." He stated firmly.

"Protecting me from WHAT?" She screeched followed by a THUD, "ahhh OW"

She got her head unstuck.

A quick hand sign moved the window and decreased its size it was now the size of a letter box and closer to around eye level once she stood.

"Protecting you from those questionable coming into puberty boys you call teammates, I see how that Uzumaki boy looks at you."

Sakura went from angrily flushed to pale. He lips tremble and stumbled over words that came choked in her throat.

"At least the Uchiha boy is too distracted to his own ...issues" Yomato rambled.

Sakura was confused, her teammates, hormones. She felt sick.

"My teammates are scared of you." She mumbled out.

She covered her eyes as the her dark wooden prison was flooded with light.

"Your teammates are scared of me." He clarified from the door he just made.

she gave him a duh look.

He gave a wide grin, as if he had something to be proud of.

He did a quick hand sign and the prison was no more.

"Let's get some Anmitsu." Yomato declared throwing an arm around his daughter.

Sakura allowed herself to be pulled along, still upset but she could wait until after anmitsu to complain. she wanted to know one thing though.

"How long would you have kept me in there?" She questioned.

"As long as it took to protect you. But I now I know I do that by fear." He stated ending with a look that was only slightly creepy.

Sakura gave a sigh.

Her dad was so weird.

* * *

Fin!

* * *

SHE LIVES! AND SHE GOT OFF HER ASS AND WROTE SOMETHING ABOUT DAMN TIME! okay okay! anyway I think this chapter is OOC and short but I don't care I'm just happy to be updating. My friend Irontessen who reads these as soon I finish them loves this chapter. It's not my favorite. Oh anyone waiting on Madara, I apologize now because I'm not touching that until they work out all the issues in the new manga chapters. so much chaos.

**Anyway I hope you all have a great Holiday whatever you may be celebrating**, which is Christmas in my house. I'm mostly getting books like manga and the dragon age novel series, and new John Green (that's not till January though.) oh does anyone read the Dark-hunter series by Sherrilyn Kenyon, I'm reading her dream-hunter series, love it, going to start the dark hunter soon. ( I know dark hunter came first but whatever.)

**WORDS TO KNOW: Anmitsu** is a Japanese dessert that has been popular for many decades. It is made of small cubes of agar jelly, a white translucent jelly made from red algae or seaweed. The agar is dissolved with water (or fruit juice such as apple juice) to make the jelly. It is served in a bowl with sweet azuki bean paste or _anko_ (the _an_ part of _anmitsu_), boiled peas, often _gyūhi_ and a variety of fruits such as peach slices, _mikan_, pieces of pineapples, and cherries. The anmitsu usually comes with a small pot of sweet black syrup, or _mitsu_ (the _mitsu_ part of _anmitsu_) which one pours onto the jelly before eating. Anmitsu is usually eaten with a spoon and fork. (from wiki and Narutopedia which claims this one of Sakura's favorite foods)

I'm going to push out another chapter soon. while I have my muse.

I love ya'll and I'm glad you are sticking with me.


	26. Itachi

Chapter 26

Itachi

* * *

"U ch iha-sa m a, ex pr essss mi apol ogizzes to Sak ura-sa n, I I I fo rgot I had som thing to do... rig ht n ow." the boy stumbled over his words then his feet as he rushed from the room and out the door.

Itachi gave a small smirk as he took a slip of his green tea.

"Not bad daddy, less than five minutes this time." Sakura informed with an highly amused tone, as she walked into the room to sit on the arm of his chair.

He took in her lazy attire of baggy capris and one of his old training shirts her long pink locks pulled up into a messy pony tail.

"Not your usual date attire." He stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Daddy", she cooed, it was a voice she only used when she was up to something.

He just gave her a look, that sends rookies running home or little boys stumble over themselves to get out his house and away from his teenage daughter.

She gave a airy giggle, she reached forward to play with his hair, like she has since she was a baby. Twirling it around her fingers her leafy painted nails adding a sharp contrast to the raven color.

"Daddy, I could tell these nervous boys no every day until I'm blue and out of breath and even resort to violence and break their jaws." She explained, she watched his eyes harden.

" Or I could tell them, yes and have my Scary ANBU Captain Father, scare them out of the house and out of my personal space." She exclaimed with childlike joy.

He gave her a devious smile, "I have no idea what you are talking about, I just sitting here and enjoying my tea."

She gave a wide smile, forest eyes light with mischief. "I can see how that would require your Sharingan."

Demon eyes flashed back to brown, he reached up and poked her forehead.

She giggled.

"Big scary Daddy." she chanted happily.

* * *

Fin!

I'm rewarding my reviewers from last chapter with this, sooner than I planned.

I have Very few fathers left to write, this is almost DONE!

Let me know what you think.

Readers of Kyuubi's Kit, the next chapter is done and will be up soon.


	27. Kurama (Kyuubi)

Kurama (Kyuubi)

* * *

He couldn't explain why he let it follow him around. The tiny little human girl with forest eyes and spring blossom hair. It cooed and giggled chasing after him, petting him when he let it close enough.

Maybe it was curiosity. Of why a small slip of a child would approach him not with fear or anger but wonder, as he lay in the rubble of what he assumed was her village.

For days this continued, it would trail after him, disappearing and coming back. Sometimes with food sometimes with little rocks and flowers it played with. Always weaving flowers to wear and show him with pride.

He had decided to rest for the night it cave. It had little to do with the pet's sleepy stumbling and yawning. His mass took up most to the space. The pink creature yawn curling between his front legs to lay against his chest. It wasn't a smart creature , with a twist of his head it would be nothing but lingering taste on his tongue. He gave a warning low growl.

It cooed and purred rubbing itself deeper into his fur.

He let it be, it wasn't big enough for a snack anyway.

He woke to a scream. Something was missing, the smell of blood assaulted his nose. In the clearing was his pet, whimpering trying to yank her arm from the jaws of wolf.

They were nothing but a stain on the grass when he was done. He gave his injured pet a lick. She whimpered and clung to him. Tiny hands gripping his fur as tears made her eyes glassy.

He carried her the rest of the day, she curled into the spot between his shoulder blades whimpering and cooing as she pet him. As if he needed the comfort.

He took her to an field and nudged her off.

He lay in the soft grass, he watched fascinated as she took in the sight. She gasp and giggle in excitement. Looking back at him in and wonder and pointed out into the field.

The field was filled with Sakura trees. They swayed in the gentle breeze painting the ground and wind in pinks white and reds.

Petals tangled in pink locks and the little pet danced and twirled in the field. Pink blossoms were nearly invisible in her long locks.

She looked as if she belong here, among the Sakura trees.

"Sakura" the word even surprised him, it took a moment to realize he spoke. he'd never spoke to the pet before.

Green eyes looked to him, knowing she was being spoken to. She smiled big , her joy scenting the air more than the blossoms.

Pets had names, he reasoned.

"Papa" came a soft whisper, causing his ears to twitch.

So did Kits.

* * *

Fin.

AN: okay yes I know, and no I have no good excuses for how long it's taken me to update. This was asked for a while back and I was writing to my story Kyuubi's Kit, that will be update later today, hopefully. Which gave me the urge to write this. I think it came out okay, especially since I wasn't going to write this chapter. Making the decision to stick with the human characters but alas when you get the urge to write. you start writing. No questions. No excuses.

**NEEDED:** Daddy suggestions or just ideas for chapters are welcome. I'm having trouble coming up with Daddy situations.


	28. Hayate

Hayate

Kami, he feels like shit. He hates flu season, hospitals, and shots. He wants to collapse in bed to wake years later when he doesn't feel like shit.

He gives a hateful glare to the world, which dares to be pleasant when he is miserable.

After climbing way too many stairs, he needs ask to move to the first floor. There is no reason for so many stairs except for torture, it feels like torture. Those thoughts were interrupted by a wet rough cough tearing its way from his chest.

He hates his life.

At last he makes it to apartment pausing only long enough to crank up the heat before cocooning himself in numerous blankets. If he was lucid he'd wonder where all these blankets came from. Currently he doesn't care they are his, that's all that matters.

The cold really feels good on this flushed face. He gives a happy groan even as the sweat from ice drips and pools on his right eye lid.

A lucid thought is a weird thing to a feverish slightly drugged mind. Questions have no place when an comfort in coming from an unknown person. Realistically he knows an enemy ninja didn't sneak into his home, his room, to rub ice on his flushed face. If they did, bless them.

The nagging thought forces him do something he didn't want to do, open his eyes. The worried emerald eyes of an angel greeted him.

Damn

With a groan, followed by a painful hacking cough he yelled. "Genma"

"Man, you sound rough." Genma answered with a pitying tone.

Hayate gave him a glare that could kill a lesser bastard. "I told you to keep Kura tonight, I don't want her getting sick." He really did sound horrible, now his throat feels dry and scratchy. Stupid Genma, forcing him to speak.

His answer came from a huffy eight year old. "Daddy, you know you need me here. How else will you get better."

He just glared at Genma, the healthy bastard.

"Hey man, you know I'm incapable of denying a beautiful lady anything." Genma said casually as if that excused him.

Hayate has many friends, he figures he wouldn't miss Genma, so first order of business is to kill him when he was healthy.

"Here Daddy," Sakura said softly poking him in the mouth with the straw of a cool drink. She fluffed his pillows before rubbing medicine into his chest to help him breathe.

Hayate wasn't sure how to feel, other than sick and slightly comforted.

Sakura talked softly mostly nonsense about her day and such. It was soothing. He felt himself slipping back to sleep.

"If you get sick, I'll kill Genma."

"Heard that," came an answer from the direction of the living room.

"Kakashi got you sick." Sakura supplies in her ever helpful way.

"He's next."

-(0)-

FIn

Thanks to **Lady Shizu****, ** who gave me the idea. I have two more chapters written, which will be posted within one a week. if I don't get some awesome inspiration from my muse(s) I'll be ending this soon. I have a sequel in mind, so no worries. But keep the fresh ideas coming. Oh a repeated note, The rookies aren't going to be used in the series. I have something else in mind for them.

Thanks for all the support it keeps me focused and happy.


	29. Shikaku

Shikaku

* * *

Shikamaru was busy. That what he said, when he took off. Shikaku looking out at the clear, cool spring day, knew the truth. The lazy bum was out there on that hill napping or cloud glazing.

Lucky brat.

Shikaku didn't mind though, he had another child. One who adored him and wanted to spend the day with him playing Shogi.

Once he taught her how.

"Sakura, dear come here."

A sleepy candy haired head raise to look at him from its fort of blankets.

"Come here, sleepy head, I'm going to teach you to play Shogi." Shikaku states opening his arms.

A pink brow rises, the thought is loud and clear, I'm much more comfy here.

"If you get good, you can beat your big brother." Shikaku manipulated not so subtle, his little flower is very competitive. She gets that from her mother.

Within minutes he has a sleepy warm bundle in his lap complete with blanket and stuffed fawn, a present from Shikamaru.

"Teach me Daddy." She demands softly, snuggling into him. He smiles, kissing the top of her head, her pink locks tickle his nose.

An hour of explaining, then showing leads to the first game. Sakura put up a bit of a fight at having to get up to move to the other side of the board.

She glared at him from across the board, wrapped in her blanket as if it was the middle of winter. He's not sure if it's because he made her move or if it's her competitive nature rearing it's scary head. She's a little scary, but he's her favorite. They start the game, he goes first, she be adamant that he does.

Demanding women fill his life. Sighs.

He not sure how long the game lasted, or how long he's been staring at the board.

What he does know is simply one thing; she beat him.

He looked up at his opponent, his adorable daughter. He watches her yawn and rub her cheek against her stuff toy.

How is this possible.

It has to be a fluke. Right?

How could she beat him, Shikamaru hasn't beaten him yet.

His crisis is interrupted by a tugging on his arm. It's his pink haired conquer. Come to rub his lost in his face, no doubt. Well she could bring her worst.

"Daddy nap." She stated tugging him to the yard hammock. He puts up little fight, it's a good day for a nap outside.

Within minutes she's napping on top of him, as he pets her hair and lightly rocks them.

He's an awesome teacher no doubt, but that match was pure luck and a fluke, he reassures himself.

After their afternoon nap, he asks for a rematch.

She smiles and calls him a Sore Loser.

Her mother laughs.

He sighs. He should have went with Shikamaru.

* * *

-(0)-

Fin

Thanks to **Lady Shizu** for the wonderful idea. -showers her with love-

Thanks for all the suggestions. Still having some trouble but I'm working on it.


	30. Chouza

Chouza

The day was a bit cool for the season, not unbearable so just enough for one to wonder how it could be so cold this time of the year. Chouza sat on the soft grass on one of the hills behind his home. He brought his attention back to his student.

A happy giggle echoed, as she ended the Human Bullet Tank, she stumbled a little on her feet.

"I did it Daddy." She called to him, making sure he was looking.

"Good job Sakura, do it again." He answers with a proud smile. He watched the change come over her face. She was determine with training.

She wants badly to prove herself.

He lets her continue for a while, before calling for an end. He throws a bō at her. She catches it with little grace.

He moves her through the familiar style. She knows it well, she took to it quickly, much better than her brother.

She attacks, he blocks. It's a recognizable dance. His children are very different, he reflects. Chouji with his kind heart and wiliness to fight. Sakura with her fierceness, and readiness for any fight to prove her worth and strength.

With swiftness, she changes the dance, giving him only time to react.

He catches the hit before it impacts the side of his head. He pulls her forward, he barely catches the excitement in her eyes and she flings into him jerking down and extending the bō , only to jerk it to her the with all her weigh and some charka infused help. It catches his heel, sweeping it out from under him.

It's not enough to bring him down but enough to cause a stumble.

She lets go of the bō, collapsing into the grass below. She has a goofy proud smile on her face.

He knocks her on the head with bō, an annoyed "Ouch" is her response.

"The battle wasn't over." He stated giving her another tap.

"I'm giving you mercy, since I proved I could beat you." Sakura stated proud smile never wavering.

He just laughed. "Let's go eat." With that he turns and leaves.

Seconds later, a weight bumps into his back as thin arms wrap around his neck and strong legs loop around his middle to keep a strong grip on him.

She's too old for this method of travel, if he's honest so is he.

"I want dumplings" She supplies in his ear.

"Is that so." He questions.

She nods against his shoulder, "It's my right as victor."

He should drop her, she's too cocky.

As if she heard his thoughts, she grips more firmly.

He smiles, dumplings sounded good.

-(0)-

Fin

Not sure about this one…. but I wanted to do something other than the obvious food thing. I think I did okay. I'm not good at action scenes but I hope it still come across clear.

Vocabulary

bō- is that staff he's carries and fights with.

I have an a few more ideas but nothing written yet, so hopefully by the weekend I'll get it all down. Thanks for the support the reviews are awesome and keep me focused.

Much Love.


End file.
